REBORN
by Couphie
Summary: Mereka sama karena mereka berbeda. Kris dengan segala keangkuhannya, hidup melalang buana tanpa arah dan tujuan. Sementara itu Tao, merasa buta akan segala perubahan di sekelilingnya. Mereka sama karena mereka "terlahir kembali". Kristao/Taoris. BxB. RnR pls! [PROLOG]


Ia mengingat saat dimana malam terlalu dingin dan tubuhnya yang nyaris beku meringkuk di atas ranjang tua milik ibunya—kedinginan, kelaparan dan sangat lemah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Couphie **proudly present...

**˹R**E**B**O**R**N

**.**

**.**

**.**

**All character isn't mine, but this story is mine**

**Kristao** as a mainpair

**Warning!** Contains **shonen-ai/boys love!**

This story was inspired by the novel of **Twilight **which the book itself belong to **Stephenie Meyer**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I didn't force anyone to read my fanfic. If you don't like, just go away!**

* * *

**1918**

Oktober—epidemi flu Spanyol yang dimulai sejak bulan Februari lalu semakin parah dari hari ke hari. Angka kematian akibat dari epidemi yang mewabah ini tidak diketahui jumlah pastinya, tetapi diperkirakan 6300 orang di Amerika meninggal per harinya.

Di pinggiran kota Chicago, keadaan begitu mencekam. Selama lebih dari tiga bulan daerah ini telah mengalami krisis pangan dan obat-obatan karena terhambatnya aktifitas transportasi akibat pandemi yang kian merebak. Beberapa wilayah di Chicago bahkan terlihat bagaikan tak berpenghuni karena terlalu lama terisolasi.

Bagi yang masih sanggup bertahan, mereka berharap bantuan segera datang. Ribuan jiwa meratapi nasib yang begitu mengerikan ini.

Di beberapa rumah tercium bau busuk menyengat—hal itu karena seluruh penghuninya telah tewas—dan sebagian besar orang enggan melakukan pembersihan terhadap rumah-rumah itu dan memilih membiarkannya hingga petugas datang berkunjung untuk melakukan pencatatan.

Pada bulan Desember, akhirnya datanglah bantuan dan para sukarelawan. Sebanyak dua-belas dokter dan kelompok medis ditugaskan di pinggiran kota Chicago—yang pada saat itu keadaan masyarakatnya begitu mengenaskan dengan kondisi kota yang lengang.

Mereka disambut dengan brutal.

Sekupulan massa berbondong-bondong ke pos kesehatan dengan langkah bagaikan mayat hidup. Wajah mereka sepucat kertas dan beberapa yang kondisinya sangat parah bahkan nyaris tidak memiliki rona kehidupan—membiru, atau bahkan hijau.

Tak banyak jiwa yang terselamatkan dalam upaya penyelamatan itu. Minimnya ketersediaan obat-obatan dan alat medis, penanganan yang sangat terlambat, ditambah lagi virus itu mengalami mutasi secara cepat—sedangkan obatnya masih belum ditemukan—membuat semua orang putus asa.

**Yang tercium di udara hanyalah kematian.**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**1919**

Semua menggila. Ribuan korban nyawa terus berjatuhan tanpa henti.

Sebagai upaya lebih intensif, dibentuklah tim untuk melakukan survei ke berbagai tempat. Tugas mereka hanyalah satu; mencari siapapun yang masih memiliki harapan untuk hidup.

Johnny Peves adalah seorang relawan dari Alaska yang mendapat tugas bersama tim penyelamat lain untuk dikirim ke Chicago.

Pada suatu siang saat cuaca sangatlah buruk dengan tanda-tanda badai, John bersama tiga teman satu sub-timnya sedang melakukan penelusuran di sebuah daerah pinggiran yang lokasinya dekat dengan pesisir pantai.

Pukul 1 mendung mulai berkumpul di atas kepala mereka dengan warnanya yang pekat, disusul gelegar guntur di udara dan hujan deras mengguyur Chicago beserta dua kota di sebelahnya.

Tim itupun memutuskan untuk berteduh di sebuah rumah tak jauh dari tepi pantai.

"Aku tidak yakin kita bisa menemukan sesuatu di sini. Kau tahu, aku bahkan tak melihat satupun orang semenjak memasuki daerah ini." keluh seorang pria berjaket merah dengan _badge_ nama di dada sebelah kiri yang bertuliskan 'Christopher Dawn'.

"Diamlah Chris!" seru Jean Bridge—satu-satunya wanita dalam tim itu. "Aku sedang mencoba fokus! Sepertinya aku mendengar sesuatu."

Mereka berempat sontak terdiam, menajamkan telinga masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya terdengarlah suara lirih—sangat lirih hingga nyaris terdengar seperti sapuan angin.

"...long..."

Hening.

"...tolong..."

Mereka terkesiap.

"Dari sana!"

Mereka bergegas menghampiri sebuah pintu yang terbuka separuh.

Saat pintu itu akhirnya menjeblak terbuka, kegelapan menyambut keempat orang itu. Mereka terdiam, mencari sumber suara di antara ributnya badai di luar.

"...ibu..."

Seberkas kilat menerangi ruangan itu selama sepersekian detik.

Mereka terpaku menatap sosok itu.

"...aku belum mati..."

* * *

Suara gaduh terdengar sayup-sayup di telinganya, membuatnya terusik.

**Ibu...?**

"Nak? Kau bisa mendengarku? Teruslah bernafas!"

Sesuatu menutupi mulut dan hidungnya. Ia bisa merasakan udara segar terhirup ke dalam paru-parunya.

**Aku ingin tidur...**

"Tidak! Tidak! Tetap buka matamu! Kau ingin hidup kan? Buka matamu!"

Ia terus memaksakan diri untuk tetap membuat kelopak matanya yang terasa berat itu untuk tetap terjaga.

"Hh... engh... pa... ku kan—hhh m-ma-ti...?"

"Tidak! Kau tak akan mati! Kau tidak boleh mati!"

"Tenangkan dirimu Profesor Huang. Kita tidak bisa menyelamatkannya jika kau tidak bisa mengontrol emosimu!"

**Ayah...?**

"Ayah di sini sayang. Apakah kau merindukan ayah?"

Ia dapat mengenalinya.

Pria paruh baya berwajah tampan dengan kumis tipis itu adalah ayahnya.

Ayahnya...

"...yah... sak-it..."

"Tahan nak! Anak ayah pasti kuat bukan? Ayah janji, jika kau bisa menahan sakitnya, ayah akan mengabulkan apapun keinginanmu!"

Dadanya terasa sesak. Ia terbatuk dengan keras berulang kali. Sesuatu yang terasa asam dan getir tercecap lidahnya beserta bau karat yang ikut terhirup olehnya.

"TIDAK! Berikan serum itu! Aku ingin dia hidup! BERIKAN AKU SERUM ITU!"

"Serum itu belum mencapai tingkat keberhasilan yang ideal! Kita belum pernah melakukan uji coba pada manusia! Anak itu bahkan terlalu lemah untuk menerima reaksinya!"

Ia tak mengerti kenapa orang-orang itu berseru kepada ayahnya.

"Percuma! Kau hanya akan membuang-buang serum itu, Profesor Huang!"

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI! KAU DENGAR!? BERIKAN SERUM ITU!"

Ia mendengar suara berisik seperti barang dibanting dengan suara berkelontang di lantai dan benda pecah yang jatuh.

Tubuhnya bergetar pelan saat sesuatu menembus permukaan kulitnya yang terasa dingin.

Rasanya menyengat.

Rasa panas menyebar di dalam tubuhnya.

Kepalanya terasa sakit.

Sesak sekali...

Ia tak sanggup lagi...

"Hhh... a-yahh—"

—**aku menyayangimu...**

"TIDAK! KAU TIDAK BOLEH MATI! TIDAK! SEHARUSNYA TIDAK SEPERTI INI! **ZITAOOOOOOOO!**"

.

.

.

.

Epidemi ini telah digambarkan sebagai "_holocaust_ medis terbesar dalam sejarah" dan mungkin telah membunuh banyak orang sebagai _Black Death._ Tragedi ini benar-benar global, menyebar bahkan ke Kutub Utara dan terpencil kepulauan Pasifik. Penyakit yang luar biasa parah menewaskan antara 2 hingga 20% dari mereka yang terinfeksi (penderita yang terinfeksi—yang menunjukkan gejala-gejala lebih awal pada fase pertama, pada dasarnya lebih mudah disembuhkan karena masih pada tahap yang tidak mengancam).

Angka kematian dari epidemi 1918-1919 tidak diketahui, tetapi diperkirakan bahwa 2,5% sampai 5% dari populasi dunia terbunuh—berkisar 20 sampai 100 juta orang.

Setelah musibah itu, pemerintah di seluruh dunia telah menghabiskan miliaran dolar AS untuk melakukan upaya pencegahan—mempersiapkan dan merencanakan untuk pandemi yang potensial, dengan biaya terkait dengan pembelian obat-obatan dan vaksin serta mengembangkan latihan bencana dan strategi untuk kontrol perbatasan ditingkatkan.(*)

.

.

.

.

.

**Continue the story or just drop it out?**

.

.

.

.

.

(*) Dikutip dari berbagai sumber

YESS! OMG WHAT ACTUALLY AM I DOING?! QAQ

Saya hanya stres gegara tugas yang gak ada habisnya. Saya bahkan cuma bisa bengong pas ngetik adegan lemon untuk fanfiksi saya yang lain. Yeah, I'm stupid and I know it. QAQ

Ok, what do you think? **Lanjutin atau udah segini aja?** Baru prolog sih ini. Kalo mau lanjut plis review yah~ Ditunggu~

Oh, dan gak lupa juga…

**..:::* HAPPY BIRTHDAY HUANG ZITAO *:::..**


End file.
